Shifter's Aurora
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Slash. PG to NC-17. Jakeward drabbles. They'll range from 100 words to around 2,500.
1. What a wolf believes

_Prompt: wolf pride_

**What a wolf believes**

The wolf lifts his muzzle, his shoulders sagging as he runs. Recalling the wedding invitation, the betrayal that chased him away, his tail swishes angrily.

"Jacob, stop." He growls, recognizing the cheater's voice. Shifting, Edward's broken tone makes him doubt.

Edward sees Jake weary, defeated; but he's clad in the wolf's pride that wraps around him as snugly as the finest suit.

"You betrayed _me_. Saw the fucking invitation!"

"I called off the wedding but Bella sent it. I'm yours, if you want me."

Jake smiles, pouncing on his imprint.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: laugh<em>

**The vampire that came in from the cold**

Edward thrust slowly, his cock enveloped by Jake's warm sleeve. He rotated his hips and Jacob moaned. The vampire smirked, satisfied, until Jake started laughing.

"What's so funny, mutt?" growled the pissed-off vampire, his lust dissipating as rapidly as the summer clouds above the house.

"Sorry, man! Your prick's so cold; it feels like a have an ice cone up my butt!"

Edward pulled out, his cockhead making a popping sound that sent Jacob into hysterical laughter.

The vampire sat on his haunches above the sweaty Quileute. "You're in your wolf period or something, mutt?"

"Maybe I'm pregnant?"

Edward shivered.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt:picture<em>

**Burning heat**

Paul eyed covetously Jake's lean frame, outlined by the sunshine. His eyes followed Jacob's legs encased by tight red fabric, lingering in his abs.

"How do you keep in shape, since you no longer work out with us?"

Jake took a swallow from his water bottle. "Edward helps."

"Really?"

"You should see him when he rides me." Waving the bottle, Jake pointed to the big mirror on the wall. "His hand moves over his prick like it was the gear shift of his Volvo gone crazy!"

"Doesn't seem like much."

Jake smirked. "But when I ride him…"

Paul's cock swelled.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: sleepover<em>

**Batting for the other team**

Edward eyed disdainfully the sheets draped all over his CD shelves, hanging on thin ropes that went from his classical collection to the wooden floor.

The beige sheet comprising the makeshift door was opened by a russet-colored hand, revealing Jacob clad only on his tented briefs.

"C'mon, bed's ready!"

"Mutt, when Alice said sleepover, she meant at Jessica's house now that she and Bella hooked up." The vampire shook his head. "Who would've believed it? That girl had so smutty fantasies about me!"

Jake growled as he hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his briefs and pulled them down, revealing a thick, glistening cock that made Edward's mouth water.

"She doesn't touch you! That girl won't take what's mine!"

Edward took off his clothes with his inhuman speed and lay down on the sleeping bag beside his wolf. The vampire smirked, loving how possessive his mate got.

"Where did you get the sheets?"

"Esmée had them, they were for your wedding before Bella started batting for the other team. Man, you make girls gay!"

Edward shut up Jake with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: a perk of vampirism<em>

**Shifter advantage**

Edward pumped his hips forward, sliding back and forth inside Jake's tight heat. He leaned over the wolf, fisting his cock as he fucked him with the extremely fast strokes only a vampire could muster.

"Gonna cum!" shouted Jacob.

The vampire smirked, twirling his thumb over Jake's cockhead. The shifter came with a shout, spurting thick ropes of cum all over his russet-colored, chiseled abs.

Jake rolled out of bed, grimacing at the sticky feeling on his stomach and the inside of his thighs. "Man, that was intense! You made me come thrice!"

Edward smiled, crossing his arms behind his head. "What can I say, mutt? It's a perk of vampirism."

oOoOo

Ed moaned when Jacob came back from his shower, his thick pole standing to attention once more. He grunted when Jake swiftly spread his knees and sheathed his cock in his soulmate's tight channel without any warning.

Edward fisted the sheets, ripping them apart with his inhuman strength as Jake rode him, _hard._

"Amazing recuperative powers, pup. A perk of wolfism?"

Jake smirked. "You ain't seen nothing yet; ever heard of knotting?"

Edward groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: like a moth to a flame<em>

**The quoting vampire**

"Thus hath the candle sing'd the moth."

Jake scowled. "Could you speak more clearly, Edward?"

The vampire put down the Shakespeare tome, frowning. "You haven't listened to a word I've said, right? I'm only trying to warn-"

Jake put his thumb on the vampire's pouty lips. "Haven't sat on countless lit classes like you, leech."

"But your pack can't stand me, and the Volturi might harm you!" Edward gazed exasperatedly at his wolf. "I'm dangerous, why can't you see that?"

Jake caressed the cold, alabaster cheek of his soulmate. "I'm not defenseless, plus I have you."

"Always, pup."

"Next time, read from 'The Dark Tower.'" Jake took the book out of Edward's hands and threw it on the bed. "Not that boring stuff."

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Tuesday 3 am<em>

**Latter days of a beta**

Jake grabbed the remote from Emmett and turned off the TV as the blond boy onscreen heard _that_ song.

"It's too sad!"

Emmett crossed his arms behind his neck, his biceps bulging. "Don't like it?"

Jake pointed at the plasma screen. "That guy? His family sent him there so they could take the gay out of him." He snorted wryly. "Pretty cruel of them."

"Afraid your family will do that to you?"

"Dad never would. Sam on the other hand…" Jake shivered

"What would you do then?"

Jake squared his shoulders. "Leave the pack. I would become my own Alpha."


	2. Gravity fails

_**Warning:** NC-17, voyeurism and possible character death (not Jacob or Edward)_

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity fails<strong>

Bella falls.

Jake can't believe that she'd dive off the cliff. Immediately he jumps after her. Going down, the feeling of weightlessness in those scant seconds before he hits the water - that's nothing new to him. He's felt it before when he jumped with Quill and Embry.

There was another time he felt as if he was free falling, a moment his mind desperately tries to evade for it changed everything. It remade his world. It's the reason Bella despairs.

As his body hits the water, Jake closes his eyes for a second. The hard impact of the ocean means nothing to him but he frets about Bella. In a corner of his mind he recalls his imprint's words about staying with the Denali coven, but the thought eludes him as he swims downward, intent on catching her.

A corner of his traitorous mind thinks it might be better if he just let Bella stay down there. It would be kinder for her, in the end.

Nevertheless, Jake grabs her hand and pulls Bella upward, to the surface of the roiling sea.

As he swims ashore tugging her lithe body, he recalls the moment when Edward left Forks. How the vampire confessed to him he couldn't deal with the stress, the constant lies he had to make up so Bella wouldn't freak.

When he reaches the beach, holding Bella's inert body on his arms, Jake recalls when gravity failed him. The moment the pull of the earth vanished as he imprinted on the vampire.

Jake concentrates on bringing her back to life. She coughs and lays a pale hand on his arm, muttering, "You should have let me stay there a while longer, Jacob!"

Jake answers, trying for levity, "Sure, so you could talk with the fish?"

Because what can he do, when gravity fails?

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wrench<strong>

The nut on the carburetor was stuck. I needed to replace the damned gasket but however much I tried, the nut wouldn't yield.

I shook my head as sweatdrops slid down my forehead. Sure, I could use my shifter's strength, but last time I did the wrench slid from my grasp, damaging the brake hose. Money was too tight to spend it buying hose.

"I could buy you pantyhose." Edward's smooth voice startled me.

I jumped and hit my head on the hood, dropping the wrench.

Rubbing my achy head, I turned to glare at the leech. "How many times have I told you not to startle me?"

Edward smirked, making me want to wipe it off his face by hitting him, or a kiss.

"Sorry, Jake. I thought you said your wolf senses were superior to mine and therefore I couldn't sneak up on you?"

God, I wanted so to wipe that sneer off his face!

"Hard to sense your awful smell when I've got my nose next to this." I lifted the cleaning rag I'd been using to clean my Rabbit.

Before my vampire could answer, I grabbed his face with my hands, leaving oily smudges on those pale cheeks.

"What the hell, Jake?"

I didn't answer; instead I licked the greasy stain that marred the corner of his perfect lips. Edward moaned.

Pointing to the open door of the Rabbit, I wiggled my eyebrows. "Wanna have car sex?"

My leech growled as I manhandled him towards the backseat. The smirk had finally disappeared from Edward's handsome face.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shark Week<strong>

"God, I'm tired of watching this!" Edward tried to wrest the remote control from Emmett's huge paw as the screen showed a giant jaw.

'_Though as big as a whale, these sharks…'_ The narrator's voice was drowned out by the brothers shouting angrily at each other while Jake laughed. "Man, you two are so funny!"

Edward glared at his lover. "I'm tired of you and Emmett sitting here all day long, watching that silly show." He motioned towards the plasma screen.

Emmett nudged Jake's elbow. "My little brother needs some loving, Jacob. He doesn't like sea predators like we do."

Edward licked his lips, watching Jake's washboard abs rippling in the reflected light from the screen as his boyfriend sat up.

"I've got an idea for a poem!" Jake grinned wolfishly and began reciting.

'_I met a guy at sea  
>he liked Shark Week,<br>though he was a prick  
>I loved to suck his dick.'<em>

Emmett laughed uproariously, "That was awful, Jake. Even I can do better."

Jacob pouted, crossing his arms and flexing his biceps as Edward shifted his legs, trying to relieve the sudden pressure in his crotch.

Before Jake knew what hit him, Edward picked him up bridal style, running to the bedroom with vampire speed.

Emmet cried after them, "If you two ever want to include me in a threesome, just say so!"

oOoOo

Edward bounced up and down on his lover's thick cock with inhuman speed. His prick slapping against his pale abs was the only sound in the room; Jake frowned and thrust his hips upward, burrowing into the vampire's cold channel.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Alice ran into the room. She shrieked and covered her face when she saw the two men making love.

"What the hell, pixie?" roared Jake. "Talk about a cock blocker!"

Alice yelled, "Bella jumped the shark… I mean the cliff!"

Edward disengaged his body from Jacob, his prick deflating rapidly when he read his sister's mind.

Jacob put his arm around his head, not bothering to cover his slick cock from Alice's darting glances. "What do you mean?"

After the vampire dressed, he threw Jacob's cut off jeans on the bed. "Alice saw Bella jumping from the cliff, again."

Jake put on his clothes. "Hurry, we have to save her from drowning!"

As they rushed downstairs, Edward finished explaining. "Jake, do you remember the news about a great white shark around Puget Sound?"

"Sure."

"Alice saw the shark attack Bella!"

But even Alice driving her Porsche Turbo at top speed was too slow to evade fate. When the three arrived at the beach, they heard a lonely scream carried by the wind.

A giant fin slowly disappeared beneath the raging sea.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ Here's the deal. I've put up a poll on my livejournal. The drabble that wins I'll expand into a short story around 3,000 ~ 6,000 words. If you are unable to vote, leave a comment there. The poll will remain open until the New Moon of August 2011 or August 29, 10:00 EST, whichever occurs first ;)  
><em>


	3. Breaking free

**Breaking free**

I woke up in a dark room. I'd been patrolling with Embry when suddenly a shape loomed out of the trees. I recalled Embry roaring and then… nothing.

The place was too hot, far more so than Forks. It smelled sickeningly sweet, like the place was full of leeches. The furniture looked strange.

I approached the flimsy table and grabbed the sheet of paper that was there. As I read the elegant letters, I couldn't believe my eyes:

_The Resident  
>Vicolo del Torna 9,<br>Volterra, Italy_

How did they get it? Was I really in Italy?

Hearing the door opening, I put the wedding invitation back on the table.

A small vampire girl glided into the room, followed by a guy who looked like a Marilyn Manson groupie. I would have laughed, except for the color of their eyes, red as a stop light.

The wolf in me felt its shackles rising when the blonde girl laughed; she was as pixie-looking as Alice, but deadly. The girl waved her pale hand in my direction and turned to the gothic-looking guy. "Here is the dog, Aro. He will help you to stop Edward and Bella's wedding."

I shook my head. Didn't these Italian guys keep up with the latest news? I didn't have time to think about anything else because Aro approached me in that creepy vampire way.

The man reached his hand towards my arm. "May I, wolf?"

And then he snickered, like a boy who gets to kill a zombie in a video game. Were all the vampires here so crazy?

Aro touched my forearm, frowning as if he was reading something. He staggered backwards, shouting, "You are _la sua anima gemella_!"

The blonde pixie lost her composure. "He's Edward's soulmate? I can hardly believe it, Aro. But then the wedding...? We'll have to dispose of this dog!"

Before they could do something, I shifted. My t-shirt and cutoff jeans were ripped to shreds as I ran out of the room, breaking free. My nose smelled fresh air coming from the right so I turned that way, trotting fast. As I made my way out of the vampires' lair, I couldn't help but worry if I would make it on time.

Alice had predicted there would be heavy cloud cover over New York on Monday, the day Edward and I would fly to the Big Apple so we could get married.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The fae and the wolf<strong>

I was tired of running. It had been days since I'd received their fucking wedding invitation. At the rate I was going, I'd reach the tundra in days. My legs were cramped though, so I looked around, searching for a safe place to sleep.

To my left, I noticed a mound of earth surrounded by several stones that would provide cover from the frigid wind. Not that I needed it, but still.

I wearily lay my head on the nearest stone, not even shifting. It all seemed pointless now that Edward was marrying Bella. Maybe this was the day I would lose Edward forever. I'd lost track of time when I entered Canada.

I didn't recall falling asleep, but I must have been for I saw Edward approaching me from the copse of trees to the west. The bloodsucker _sparkled _in the cold northern sun, and he was smiling at me.

"Jacob, come to me," he said as he opened his arms. I shifted and was about to stand up when he moved swiftly, crouching down beside me.

"Are you real, or am I dreaming?"

"Neither, Jacob." His voice sounded so warm and soothing, just the tone I'd yearned to hear from my Imprint.

Edward's hand touched my brow and I sat up with a start, for it was warm.

"You're not Edward!" I glared at the impostor. My vamp was always cold.

"You're right. I am of the Fae." The man smiled sweetly, sitting on his haunches. "Your distress called to me in this sacred place."

Edward, or the being disguised as him, pointed to the mound. "Your pain is so strong, Jacob, I want to soothe it. Your deepest wishes I'll grant, if only you kiss me."

"Is this for real? You mean if I kiss you, Edward will love me back?"

The being smiled sweetly. "You will be strong enough to woo your Edward, in fact your love will devour him, I promise."

Edward's eyes were blue and loving as he leaned towards me. The look I'd never seen directed at me swayed me, and I nodded. His lips neared mine…

I was jostled violently as Edward's voice changed timbre, sounding as if he was in a panic.

"Mutt, wake up! Pup, don't make me hit you!"

I saw my leech in front of me. He wasn't sparkling; in fact there was a heavy cloud cover.

I groggily sat up. "What's going on, man?"

"Thank God I was on time! Alice was right; I'll have to thank her properly!" Edward touched his mussed hair and I noticed he was wearing a rumpled smoking jacket.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella was walking down the aisle when Alice shouted." Edward touched my face gingerly, and I shuddered from his cold and scent so near me.

"And?"

"She had a vision. In it, you were about to be possessed by an evil spirit." Edward kept caressing my face, tracing my lips with his index finger.

I licked the tip of his finger with my tongue. "I saw a Fae, you know."

"Silly mutt!" Ed huffed exasperatedly. "Of all places in Canada you would choose this burial mound to fall asleep next to."

He motioned to the stones and the nearby barrows. Edward shuddered violently. "When I saw the vision, I knew I had to save you. You're my…"

He suddenly stopped. Shrugging, he continued, "We'll talk about it later. The important thing is, I couldn't let the Wendigo have you."

"The Wendigo? He said he was a Fae!"

Edward pointed to the stone slab where my feet rested. I saw something; at first I thought it was a desiccated dog. Then I looked at the shape of the skull and the deeply recessed eye sockets. Its bloody, leathery lips looked like they belonged in a mummy.

I yelled and shrank away from that thing, the Wendigo my father had told me about, warning me never to disturb other tribes' burial sites. The stench of decomposing flesh hit my nostrils. How could it be that I, with my keen senses, hadn't noticed it?

"Jake, you're naive," said Edward, reading my thoughts. "The thing wove its spell on you. I'm lucky I was on time to save you."

My leech's soft, cold touch on my arm was soothing as he leaned towards me. "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, that are dreamt-"

Before Ed could finish, I silenced him with my lips. I could feel his smirk forming, but then his tongue was too busy wrestling with mine to complete it.


	4. Bella's plan

**Bella's plan**

Jake twisted the key, turning on his car. "You're sure, Bella?"

"Jake, you wanted me to break up with Edward! You didn't want me to become one of them."

"Don't want you to leave Forks, Bells." He sighed, turning to look at her dark hair, framing her pale cheeks. Unspoken words lingered in his mind. _Don't want you to leave me._

"I have to go. Renée is frantic. She needs me." She nervously touched her slim finger, bereft of Edward's ring which she'd given back. "We have to hurry, the plane leaves in three hours."

The car pulled away as she turned to look at her best friend, who was worrying his lower lip. "By the way, you should hook up with Edward. He's obsessed with you!"

Disregarding Jake's growl, she went on, "And you with him."

oOoOo

Jake took out the phone, touching Bella's icon to read her message. He saw her smiling face, tanned by the Arizona sun. Shaking his head, Jake read the brief text: _Time you made your move, Jacob. Don't make me return!_

The Quileute sighed, his finger touching briefly the image of his best friend. He couldn't believe that a lump in her mother's right breast was the catalyst that shook Bella from her resolve to become a vampire.

Jake felt a jolt in the car. Looking up, he saw the intense amber eyes of his former rival.

"You ok, pup? Bella called me on the phone, said you'd been attacked by-" Edward stopped when he saw her photo on the phone.

Sighing, the vampire smiled crookedly. "I miss her."

Jake shivered, hearing Edward's smooth voice. Suddenly he didn't feel so lonely anymore. There was someone who shared his pain. "So do I."

Edward smirked, reading Jake's thoughts. "Maybe we should put our past behind us."

oOoOo

Bella stirred the sautéed onions on the pan one last time, reaching for the bowl with the eggs. She heard 'Rhinestone,' the Linkin Park song that meant she had a phone message.

"Renée, could you take the call? I'm busy right now."

"You should've let me fix breakfast. I'm not an invalid."

"You just got out of the hospital. Though it was a benign tumor the doctor said to take it easy, remember?"

"Yes, mother hen!" Renée chuckled as she picked up the phone.

When Bella heard her mother giggling, she turned back, frowning.

Renée passed her the phone. "Your friend Alice is into gay porn, it seems."

Blushing, Bella grabbed it. In the small screen was a photo of two men, the russet-colored skin contrasting nicely with the pale abs she knew well. It was captioned, _"They finally made it!"_

oOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>The imprint<strong>

"Don't fret, Edward. You're scaring the baby!" Jake made cooing noises at the bundle of joy wrapped in a red blanket. The child bawled, hitting his tiny fists against Jake's russet-colored chest.

Edward scowled at his boyfriend. He was tired of being made the scapegoat for little Timothy Young's grumpy mood.

"I don't understand why Emily left him with us." Edward reclined on the kitchen counter, crossing his arms.

"Ed, won't you hold this for me?" Jake held the baby close to his chest as he gave Edward a bottle of milk, not without leaning forward and kissing Edward's pout away.

After Jacob placed the child so that Tim's head was against his shoulder, he took back the bottle from the vampire. He wondered how to go about feeding the baby. Finally he just pushed the plastic nipple at Tim.

The baby cried, he was hungry but the milk was too hot for him. Seeing this, Edward took the bottle from Jake and started rubbing it between his palms.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Cooling it of course." Edward frowned. "You always complain I'm too cold."

The vampire held the bottle, noting that it had cooled off a bit. "Emily is the one that should care for her little cousin."

"She's with Bella. She's trying to console her, you know."

Cullen ruffled his hair. "I know it must be hard for her. Knowing about Renée's little indiscretion."

Jake huffed. "Little indiscretion? You call having an affair with Abel Uley little? An affair that resulted in Bella's conception?"

Edward shrugged off his boyfriend's sarcastic remark. He read in his mind that he was deeply worried about Bella. "I was trying to be tactful, mutt. So that means Bella is Sam's cousin?"

"I'm not sure. Sam never talks about his uncle. That Abel guy? His father was Italian or Swiss. I guess that's why Renée called her Isabella."

"I guess Leah is pissed at Bella. She's part of the tribe now."

Jake shook his head. "Nope. Leah's been very supportive. Don't know why."

The door to the Black house was opened by Sam. The Alpha had a grave expression. He stood on the threshold, frowning at the two men and the baby. He just couldn't accept that Cullen had become Jake's lover. Things were getting out of control in the pack, and with the new addition…

"Where are Emily and Bella?"

"I'm here, Jake." Very gracefully, Bella walked into the room. She had a t-shirt and cut off jeans. "You won't believe what happened!"

"Tell me, what happened to your clothes, Bella?" Jake's back was turned to Edward and he didn't notice his boyfriend snarling at the girl.

"I shifted, Jake! I am like you, isn't that…?" Bella didn't finish. Her gaze was fixed on little Tim Young. Finally she understood what Jake had meant when he said that gravity changed if a person imprinted. She had done so… on the baby.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p> 


	5. Earthquake

**Earthquake**

_Rating:_ NC-17  
><em>Summary:<em> Edward feels neglected by his lover

* * *

><p>"Pass me the wrench, will you?" Jake's voice came muffled from beneath the car. Edward gazed longingly at the slim legs protruding from the chassis of the Volkswagen while he grabbed the tool.<p>

He bent down and held it towards the hand that was searching blindly for it, not without caressing the smooth skin of Jake's inner thigh.

"Man, don't goose me while I'm fixing my car!" said Jacob, shying away from his lover's cold hand.

Edward stood up and glared at the red Rabbit that obstructed the delectable sight of his wolf. He felt abandoned because the Quileute seemed to prefer his mechanical toy rather than his boyfriend. It didn't help that Jake's mind was preoccupied with the transmission shaft of the Volkswagen and not Edward's twitching rod.

When he read Jake's satisfied thoughts about a tight nut, Edward had had enough. He crouched next to the car and leaned forward to grab the edges of the threadbare carpet Jake was reclining upon. He yanked it forcefully towards him using his strength, deftly bringing the toned body of his lover to the light.

"Cullen, you—"

Edward didn't give Jake time to voice his protests; his amber eyes looking softly at the startled wolf, he growled, "I've had enough of you neglecting me while you pay more attention to your damned car!"

"Talk about carpet burns! Should've warned me at least!" Jake didn't say more because he felt the ground shaking beneath him. His dark eyes widened in fright as he held tightly onto the cold body of the vampire.

"Hey, what the hell!" muttered Jake, his breath ghosting over Edward's neck.

The vampire leaned over Jacob as he whispered into his ear. "It's an earthquake, pup. Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

Edward felt a surge of tenderness as he looked into the dark eyes of the wolf. Jake grabbed his cold shoulders tightly while the quake went on for a few seconds, subsiding at last.

"Man, that was the first earthquake I've felt!"

Edward kissed the luscious lips beneath him. "I've had my share, wolf. People get scared; you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Would believe you more if you weren't sneering, Cullen." Jake tried to erase Edward's smirk with the pads of his thumbs. Shrugging, he gave up and instead kissed the dimple.

oOoOo

Jake spread the pale buttocks with his thumbs, watching as his thick cock slid into the pulsing, swollen entrance. His fingers traced a path down the pale thighs as he thrust into the cold channel, his balls slapping against Edward's. When he twisted his hips at the end of a deep thrust, Edward moaned and pushed back.

The forceful strokes edged Edward's body towards the headboard until he spread his arms and pushed his palms flat against the wall.

Jake leaned until his russet body covered Edward, licking the shell of his right ear as his hand reached beneath the vampire's body and fisted his engorged cock. The feeling of Jake's thumb swiping his cockhead, combined with the shaft continuously prodding his prostate extracted a violent orgasm from Edward. Coming undone, his pale hands beat against the wall.

Edward's body clenching around his girth made Jake come. While his cock pulsed, the Quileute frowned at the pieces of plaster raining down upon them. He covered Edward's body, intent on protecting him if the ceiling fell on them. Jake was convinced another violent earthquake was occurring.

After his cock finished squirting, Edward turned to touch the sweaty brow of the wolf. "That wasn't a quake, pup. It was me!"

Jake growled and tried to kiss the smirk away, in vain.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The last kiss<strong>

_Rating_: PG  
><em>Summary:<em> Edward's last kiss before the wedding

* * *

><p>My lips touch soft ones, trying to prolong the moment. This will be the last kiss we'll ever share. I look at those dark eyes I used to love so much, eyes that first looked at me with skepticism and later with love.<p>

My fingers caress those smooth, sculpted cheeks, tracing a path to the silky dark hair I've played with so many times. I try to dismiss the raging thoughts of jealousy that fill Jake's mind.

Nodding solemnly, I rush to say the words that will forever break a heart.

"Bella, it's Jacob I love. I'm so, so sorry."


	6. The dark design

**The dark design  
><strong>

_Rating: NC-17_  
><em>Warnings: Voyeurism<em>  
><em>Summary: Someone watches the boys<strong><br>**_

**Marcus POV**

I watched them through the binoculars from my downwind position. I couldn't risk dear Edward or Jacob detecting me. I saw them wrestling with each other until their bodies tumbled into the tall grass. The boys looked so carefree. So young.

Edward might have thought he was old, but his years couldn't compare to mine. I'd seen civilizations rise and fall. I had touched the gleaming columns of the Coliseum when Rome was young.

In fact, the glistening body of the shifter reminded me of young Romans engaging in the rites of Bacchanalia, their upper torsos still covered in the oil used to massage their muscled bodies, prior to engaging in the most carnal aspects of the feast.

My attention wandered and when I trained the artifact on the young lovers, I could see they were coupling. The shifter vigorously pumped his hips forward until his dark thighs touched pale skin. I fiddled with the controls of the mortal device and zoomed in on the thick member, glistening in the twilight as it disappeared into Edward's backside.

A stray sunbeam hit Edward's back and made it shimmer, just like the waters of the Tiber on the day we disposed of the pesky Roman Senator.

The wind brought me the faint echo of their moans. As I watched the young shifter buck his hips into his lover, caressing the tousled locks as he disengaged and massaged his member until he spurted his seed onto Edward's backside, I mouthed the words, 'Use your time well, children.'

It had taken me enormous effort to convince Aro to leave them alone. Their bond was so pure and loving; I felt it would be a waste to jeopardize it. Our secret was safe with young _Jaccopo_. He wouldn't betray our existence to the mortals.

Aro was a hard taskmaster, though. In exchange for leaving the boys alone, he wanted something else.

Sighing, I walked to the car that was parked on the shoulder of the road and climbed in.

The driver turned her head, her perfectly coiffed blond hair a stark contrast with her ruby-red eyes.

"We got her, Marcus." Jane said with a satisfied sigh, "The girl told us her location."

I nodded sadly. Edward and Jacob had thought they would keep their precious Bella safe from us. If the Cullens wouldn't turn her, we would.

It was Aro's design. I looked out the tinted window at the woods where the boys remained so careless and happy.

"Where is she?" I raised my eyebrow at Jane's reflection on the rearview mirror.

"Bella is in Colorado." As the car sped away into the coming night, Jane smirked. " I can't wait to see her face when we arrive."

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>By the side of the road<strong>

_Rating: NC-17_  
><em>Summary: He tries to convince him not to marry Bella<em>

"We have to talk," I growled, grabbing his arm like a vise. If he thought he could just go and marry Bella without a reaction from me, he was deluded!

They even had the gall to send an invitation to my house! I hated them so much at that moment and yet, looking at his darkened eyes, I knew I could not live without him. I had to convince him.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said sullenly. "Bella made her choice and so did I. You've got to deal with it!"

I easily yanked his body towards mine. He could handle me because his strength equaled mine. We were made for each other and if he couldn't see that, he was nothing but a damned fool!

I whispered into his ear, "Don't you miss having me inside? Loved the way you clenched around me, how you begged me so prettily to fuck you harder."

I could smell his arousal. He could hide nothing from me for I could see into his very soul. I said hoarsely, "Remember when we fucked in front of the mirror? You could see yourself writhing on my lap as my cock slid inside you; see yourself rolling your hips as you moaned like you were in heat."

He jerked his arm free and took a few steps towards his damned car. "I made my choice. Can't say I don't miss you but marrying Bella? It's a dream come true."

"You won't get rid of me!" I shouted into the frigid wind. He shrugged and opened the door to climb inside. When he turned on the engine, he looked at me and the grimace of pain twisting his handsome face gave me hope. He could deny our relationship as much as he wanted but his body craved mine.

The car sped away. I was tempted to run after it, which would be easy for me. I decided to bide my time though. The hunger would drive him towards me soon. He would be mine and not Bella's. She did not deserve him!

I walked to my car and the thought of her in a wedding dress, standing next to him made me snarl and punch the fender. The metal groaned as it cracked under my fist. I shrugged when I noticed the enormous dent. It would be hard to explain to the mechanic but I didn't give a damn.

I opened the Volvo's door and climbed inside. Bella might have decided she had had enough of vampires. She might have chosen Jacob instead of me. I didn't care.

But if she thought she could steal my wolf, she was dead wrong!

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p> 


	7. The Santa wolf

**The Santa wolf**

_Rating: PG-13  
>Warnings: Humor, preslash.<br>Summary: During New Moon, Bella goes on an outing with Jacob. Unexpected things happen._

* * *

><p>"Jake, could you please tell your friend to move forward?"<p>

"You can tell him yourself, Bella," Jake huffed, cocking his head to dislodge the Santa's hat tip off his nose.

"Sorry, I forget you're not real wolves." Bella held the camera next to her shoulder, peering at the viewfinder. "Seth, could you move to that outcropping over there so the truck fender doesn't show up in the photo?"

Obediently, the sandy-colored wolf walked forward until he faced the downhill side. Seth pricked up his ears at the sound of a mountain lion roaring far below.

"Jake, look this way!"

Jacob lifted his hand to nudge the red hat which had slid down until he resembled a drunken Santa; then he glared at his best friend and crush.

"Why do you want me in the Santa hat?" he mumbled. "Why take a photo of Seth in wolf form?"

Fingering her camera, she shrugged innocently. "I just want to send it to Renée as a Christmas card, you know, to show her how nice this place is."

"Are you going to tell your mother that we have domesticated wolves?" said Jacob.

"I haven't got to that part yet," said Bella, looking demurely at the ground. "But if it is too much – if you feel I offend your dignity – I'll understand."

She turned around and called over her shoulder, "I'll go home in the truck."

"Wait, Bells!" Jake lifted up his hand. He recalled the dark days during which he had helped Bella recover from the leech abandoning her. Just that morning, it had taken him half an hour to persuade her to eat breakfast.

"Fine," he mumbled as he crossed his arms, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

Bella sighed and took the photo. She looked at Seth sideways. "Thanks, Seth."

The sandy-furred wolf huffed his reply.

Bella smiled weakly and started walking backwards, making a detour towards her truck. She said softly, "Since you're in a bad mood, I'll leave you alone, Jacob."

Jacob frowned at her and lifted his arms. "Wait, Bella!"

"No, I'll leave the big men alone in the forest." Bella frowned, and then grinned briefly before taking another step backwards.

"Bella, watch out for the RAVINE!" shouted Jacob, but it was too late. Bella's sneakers slipped through the pebbles at the end of the deep crevice she wasn't able to see and she tumbled down, whirling her arms as if she was getting ready to do cartwheels in the middle of the woods.

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob shouted in despair and ran to the edge of the crevice, followed by Seth. He was getting ready to jump down when he saw a pale figure holding Bella's crumpled body.

"What the hell?" said Jacob.

"Mutt, I'll take Bella to the hospital," said Edward from the bottom of the ravine, holding Bella's unconscious body.

Edward walked away, carefully negotiating the numerous boulders so as not to jostle his precious cargo as he mumbled to himself, "Why did Alice say she was going to jump from a cliff? It was a ravine and I wasted precious time at the beach, arriving here too late!"

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Jacob clutched the box of expensive chocolates to his broad chest as he gazed around, his face twisted in anguish at the empty hospital bed.

"Where is she?" he moaned. "Where's Bella? Something happened to her?"

Edward walked into the room, his undead heart clenching at the sight of the handsome Quileute, clad in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. What attracted his pity, though, was the sad look that crumpled up Jacob's chiseled face.

"Pup, Bella's fine."

"She… is?" said Jacob brokenly.

"She went home to Phoenix." Edward gently took the chocolate box from the Quileute's unresisting hands, shuddering at the feeling of the smooth, warm skin against his cold fingers.

"Really?" said Jacob.

"She left this morning; that's what the doctors advised." Edward stepped hastily towards the window because he was tempted to kiss Jacob's pouty lips until that sad grimace vanished. Pulling the curtains instead, he gazed down at the parking lot as he reflected that he should have burned the photo Bella took of Jacob and Seth. He hadn't, though; he hung it next to his CD shelf where he stared at it for hours, to Alice's annoyance and the frequent snickers of Rosalie.

"Why would they do that?" said Jacob sadly.

"The hot weather in Arizona will make her heal faster. She broke her arms and her leg when she fell, mutt… Jacob."

"I know, she told me when I brought her the cookies and cake Emily baked for her."

"I told her to tell you she was leaving Forks," said Edward, bending down to pick up Bella's phone, which supposedly was the reason he had returned to the room.

"Nope, she didn't tell me anything. Must've been too busy or something." Jacob sighed, brushing his hand through his short hair, an action which Edward followed keenly from the reflection in the window. Jacob looked so much hotter with short hair, thought the vampire. Then he glanced at the TV monitor.

Edward snarled in anger; his fingers gripped tightly the plastic case of the phone as he remembered Bella lazily watching the soap operas in the TV.

"I'm leaving, Cullen. Since you're angry with me like always." Jacob sighed and flexed his biceps. Truth to tell, he had been visiting Bella because Edward was often there, and it was fun to hang out with the vamp when Bella watched the TV.

"What? No, I'm not angry at you, Jacob."

Jacob smirked and pointed at Edward's right hand. "You destroyed the phone."

Edward opened his fingers and the broken pieces of metal and plastic fell, making clanking sounds against the linoleum floor. "It's what I was going to do, just in case the Volturi grabbed a hold of it."

"The what?" said Jacob, his brow furrowing in puzzlement. Edward liked that look on Jacob's face, so he said nothing for a few seconds and then he grabbed the arm of the Quileute and pushed him towards the door.

"I'll explain over lunch, if you have time," said Edward, pressing the chocolate box against Jacob's chest until the shifter took it with trembling fingers. Jacob felt heat pool in his groin at the predatory look of the leech, directed solely towards him this time.

"Well, I have lots of time," Jacob finally said. "With Bella gone, I won't have to watch her boring soap operas to keep her company. I was going to spend the holiday visiting her."

They walked to the door and Edward's thumb rubbed against the warm fingers which were holding the box.

"In that case, we can go to my house." Edward said insinuatingly, "You can wear a Santa hat for me."

"What? You too!" Jake scowled at Edward, who sushed him by putting his finger upon the full lips.

"Fine, we'll do that after I feed you the chocolates as we watch the basketball game," said Edward.

"You like basketball?"

"Not really, so you'll have to tell me what it all means."

"Well, it's really easy…" Jacob started to say while the two walked along the corridor.

A few minutes later, a slim woman covered in a black cloak opened the door and glided into the room, the late afternoon sun making her ruby eyes glint menacingly.

She gracefully picked up the pieces of the phone, patiently gathering them in her pale hand.

"Despite our informant at the high school, I was too late. Still, I wonder what addresses we will find here," whispered Jane, smiling evilly.


	8. It's the end of the world

**It's the end of the world (and all I got was a lousy dog)**

_**Rating:** R_  
><em><strong>Warnings: <strong>Humor, science-fiction, suggestion_  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong> The Mayans were right... kind of_

* * *

><p>The multiverse moves in cycles. It seeks to fulfill its purpose and once it has done that a new version replaces it. The Mayans believed that the current cycle would reach its end in the winter solstice of 2012 and prepared their calendar accordingly.<p>

They were right, of course.

The universe labored mightily for billions of years, creating galaxies in which stars could form. These exploded and formed supernovas, providing material for the formation of new solar systems, ever onward. In the arm of a galaxy known as the Milky Way there was one such solar system. Life evolved on the surface of the third planet and flourished, culminating in the species known as Homo sapiens.

The humans created different cultures which waxed and waned until the pinnacle of creation was finally achieved. Isabella Marie Swan was born and lived.

Having achieved perfection in the ineffable person of Bella Swan, that universe ceased to exist precisely at 8.31 am of 21 December, Forks time.

Yet the multiverse cherishes patterns and, at the Planck scale, it is filled with enormous energies that surge and wane between the space that separates quarks. These energies were used to reconstitute matter and fill the void left behind, each quark of charmed beauty finding its exact replacement.

Thus a new universe, heralding a New Age, reconstituted itself almost in the same patterns the old one held, with a crucial difference…

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Jacob braked in front of Chief Swan's house. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was half past eight and he was running out of time. He had to pick up Bella and try to coax her out of her depression. He couldn't stand the sad look in her big, soulful eyes because it tore him apart. He glanced in the rearview mirror as he parked his Rabbit, the sound of gravel under the tires reminding him of other times he'd arrived to pick up Bella, only to find out she was running free in the woods.

He opened the door of his Rabbit and walked towards the front door. As his foot left the lawn, there was a fluctuation which lasted two nanoseconds as the subatomic particles reconstituted his body, but Jacob was too distracted to notice, musing about the pounding he would get tonight.

He rang the bell.

"Coming!" said Chief Swan. Half a minute later, he opened the door. "Sorry, Jacob. I had to go upstairs to get Bella."

"She's fine?" Jacob fidgeted in the threshold, worried about her frail constitution.

"Doing so much better since you're taking care of her, son." Chief Swan looked Jake in the eye and put his hand upon the Quileute's broad shoulder. "I'd rather she spent time with you than cavorting with those newcomers. They behave like they're a much better breed but I disagree!"

"I understand, Chief."

Charlie pressed a thin leash onto the Quileute's russet hand. "She's getting her shots today, Jacob."

"I'll have her back in no time." Jake waved his arm at the street. "We'll just stroll around the street."

Hearing a pitiful whine, Jacob grinned, "Hiya, Bells!"

There was a rustling sound coming from his feet as Jake bent down to pet Bella's soft ears. "Atta girl, it's a fine day, Bells. Come on!"

Jacob and Bella started walking down the lawn, the winter light reflecting on her matted brown coat. "You're eating better, I hope."

Bella barked sharply as the jerky movements of her paws caused her to stumble upon the gravel.

"Bells," said Jacob, waving his finger admonishingly at the terrier dog. "I swear you're the only dog I know that is so awkward!"

Bella whined softly, turning her beady eyes towards the parkway as a Volvo parked next to the red Volkswagen.

Edward opened the door and waved at his boyfriend, gliding towards him with his usual grace.

He pulled a face when he saw Bella, though, and made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Can't you keep her away from me? Every time I see her I feel like biting her, and I wouldn't like to feed from this bitch!"

Bella scurried away from the irascible vampire and hid between Jacob's legs, her big ears peering from behind Jacob's ankles as she gazed up at Edward.

"Man, Bella is sensitive! Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jake, but she is annoying." Edward snarled, "I want to snap the neck of the pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!" *

Hearing that, Bella whimpered brokenly and tried to run towards the house, her paws making scrabbling sounds on the road, but the leash impeded her escape.

"Edward, what's the matter?" said Jacob, licking his lips at the sight of the angry, handsome vampire.

Edward smirked. "I'll have to get mad more often if it makes you remember how it felt when you rode my cock in the car."

"Edward!" Jacob blushed and averted his gaze, his bulge showing in his cutoff jeans.

"Anyway, it's Alice." said Edward, ruffling his hair. "Her powers were somehow affected; she said it's like a hiccup in the continuum, whatever that means."

"That's too bad," said Jacob.

"It is. Why don't you come over?" Edward stared at the Quileute's bulging t-shirt, picturing how it would look if he ripped it to pieces. Would his nipples peek through the torn cloth?

"Edward?" said Jacob

The vampire shook his head to rid it from erotic thoughts and looked at Jacob. "Esme likes it when you eat at our house."

"What about Bella?"

"Don't take the dog!" said Edward. "We all feel like feasting on her."

"Fine, just give me a moment. Charlie's taking her to the vet to get her fixed anyway."

Bella whined piteously, her tail dropping between her legs as the two boys walked to the house. Jacob and Edward made small talk as the new version of the universe went on.

* * *

><p><em>* I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!<em>  
>-<strong>Bella Swan to Jacob Black<strong> (Eclipse, Chapter 15, p.332)


	9. A thousand years

**A thousand years**

_Rating:__ PG-13  
><em>_Summary: __Another interpretation of the song 'A thousand years.'_

"I was surprised when you voiced your objections to Edward and Bella's wedding." Rosalie crossed her arms, frowning at the newlyweds.

"Had to, Blondie." Jake wrapped his arm around Edward's back. "Can't live without this annoying bloodsucker."

Edward smiled secretively, something that didn't escape Carlisle's attention.

"I gather there's something more," said the head of the Olympic coven.

"To tell the truth, just before the wedding, Bella's shield dropped." Edward leaned back against Jake's warm body, heaving a deep sigh.

"And?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow at his husband.

"Let's say her vision of the future troubled me."

"I see." Jake nodded solemnly. "A thousand years of servitude."

Edward shuddered, burrowing into Jake's shoulder.

oOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>Outro<strong>

_Rating:__ PG-13  
><em>_Summary: __Jacob and Edward in Europe._

"What does it say?" Jake tilted down his chin, staring intently at the worn lettering etched on the marble slab.

Edward crouched down, his pale fingers tracing the notch of the capital letter. "Mon cœur repose de l'autre côté de la mer."

"And that means?" Jake huffed in irritation, sticking his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"My heart lies on the other side of the ocean," Edward said softly. "This is the tomb of a poet who died a hundred years ago."

He stood up, his golden eyes glimmering strangely in the cloudy Parisian day as he glanced at the gravestone. "He mourns his lover, who went to America and didn't come back."

Jake's heart hitched at the sight of Edward's pensive face. He regretted asking his erstwhile rival and new friend to accompany him to the Père Lachaise cemetery. To distract the melancholic vampire, Jacob stalked towards him, his boots thudding softly on the grass.

"And you, Edward?" Jacob timidly wrapped his fingers around Edward's silk tie and pulled it towards him. "Where does your heart lie? On the other side of the Atlantic?"

Edward looped his hands behind Jake's neck and leaned forward so their brows touched. "No, wolf. To answer your unvoiced thoughts, my heart no longer belongs to Bella, if it ever did."

Jacob's heart beat madly on his chest at the way Edward's lips curled up in a predatory smirk.

"My heart is yours, Jacob, and the time has come for you to claim it."

oOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>Bigger than us<strong>

_Rating:__ PG-13  
><em>_Summary: Continuation of Outro: __Bella joins them in Europe. Accidents happen._

"How did you find us?" Edward leaned casually against the balustrade, his hair ruffled by the cold wind which was unimpeded by the security fence, because the workers were renovating that part of the Eiffel Tower.

"Alice saw you."

"I thought she couldn't see the shifters?"

"Well, she suddenly could. Alice booked me a flight, but I have to say that the seats were too cramped and the movie boring." Bella took out the piece of cake she had carefully wrapped in a napkin, a remnant from her trip which she proceeded to lift to her mouth. "Anyway…"

Edward tuned her out, more intent on reading the thoughts coming from the elevator. He glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. "Where's Jacob?"

"Some French tourists wanted help with their car, I guess."

Edward huffed in irritation. "Tourists? We're in Paris, France; not in Paris, Texas!"

"Whatever. You don't have to remind me, Edward. It's too cold!"

It annoyed Edward no end that, faced with the breathtaking view of the City of Light at her feet, all he heard from Bella were complaints. It was the main reason he had sought to escape her by embarking in his romantic trip with Jacob.

Edward's irritation grew by leaps and bounds when he read clearly the thoughts coming from the elevator. _'Quel beau jeune mec!'_

It would seem that the Gallic mindset wasn't immune from falling under the sexy wolf's charms. Edward stomped towards the elevator door.

"What we have is bigger than us, right?" Bella called out to him in despair, "We'll always have Paris."

"I watched Casablanca when it first came out, Bella, a fact you never bothered to find out," Edward said through gritted teeth, and the cake slipped from Bella's limp fingers at his disdainful tone. "You would do well to remember how it ends."

Several things happened in quick succession, too fast even for Edward's reflexes.

Bella ran towards him and her sneakers slipped on the cake, then she collided with a burly Frenchman who snorted in indignation. Just as the elevator doors opened and Jacob came out, she stumbled against the balustrade and the Frenchman fell onto her back, his feet having slipped due to the mess on the floor.

Bella almost fell from the Tower, but Jacob grasped the situation at once and rushed to her aid. Between both of them, they managed to pull her from the brink of death.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p> 


	10. The bear game

**The bear game**

_Established relationship. Jacob is alone on his birthday and Seth suggests going to a basketball game to distract him. Misunderstandings arise._

_Rating: PG-13_

_Warnings: humor and Bella bashing. Fans of Bella should cover their eyes while reading this._

_Happy Holidays._

* * *

><p>"Jake, you coming?" Seth walked into my bedroom, his backpack on his shoulders.<p>

"Nope, man. Gotta study for the damned Materials III test." I rubbed my tired eyes and let out a sigh. The screen of my laptop was filled with formulas and symbols. Frankly, I had had enough of shear strength, torques, and lever arms. It was harder than being on patrol; give me a nasty leech to hunt any day instead of wrestling with this stuff.

Seth stepped towards me; he bent down and studied the screen for a second. "You gotta unwind, man, else you're gonna turn into a complete nerd like Edward."

"I'm not." I protested weakly. "This is the last test of the term. When I'm finished I'll go partying with you."

"If your boyfriend allows it," Seth said in a singsong voice.

Damned kid had to tease me! In the wake of Edward breaking up with Bella, there were some difficulties. Bella flew to Florida and despite my objections, Edward followed – just to keep an eye on her, he said.

Bella was furious with us so she slapped him with a restraining order, citing his stalker behavior. Needless to say, Edward had to comply because he was afraid of breaking the law – and more importantly, attracting the attention of the Volturi.

It all backfired for Bella when she was left alone. She clumsily drove her car into a swamp and broke her legs trying to escape a crocodile. Had to spend two months in the hospital. Served the vindictive woman right!

Yeah, I felt bitter towards her; especially after she sued me for sexual harassment. Yep, that kiss I stole from her rubbery lips!

Luckily the female judge threw Bella's suit out of court and fined her for bringing up a frivolous lawsuit.

I guessed when Bella told her she broke her wrist slapping me, the judge found that a bit hard to believe. Ok, that was after I showed up in court and charmed her toga off of her. I don't remember very well; was busy looking for a secluded beach for a midnight rendezvous with Edward. Far away from poor Bella, of course – wouldn't want to go against her restraining order.

"Earth to Jacob, Earth to Jacob," Seth sang, holding his balled-up fist in front of his face as if it was a mic.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," I finally said. Tilted up my chin to glare at him and thrust my chin at his backpack. "In case you've forgotten, you gotta ace that Behavioral Science stuff."

"I know." Seth flashed me a cheeky grin. "Convinced the teach to swap that homework for a field study of wolf packs."

I shook my head, wondering why fate had deemed it fit to pair me with Seth. Majoring in Mechanical Engineering at UCLA took a lot of money, despite my scholarship and part-time job. Having a roommate helped a lot to defray the costs of living in the apartment; besides, Seth was part of my pack anyway and studying Psychology, so it all fit together.

Given my love for fixing things, it was natural I'd choose Mech Eng, and with Seth's sweet disposition, I knew he'd be a perfect shrink or whatever. Since most leeches lost interest in Forks after Bella left, the workload for the pack was considerably lighter. Seth, Leah and I were free to attend university.

I suspected Seth chose Psych partly in order to get close to Jasper. Poor guy was suffering a lot, given that the pixie up and left to move to Florida in order to be close to her Bella.

Bella's scent was too alluring for the leeches, and the kind of vamps she attracted would certainly ignore restraining orders; so the pixie was acting as her bodyguard/fellow-shopper and left Jasper behind for the Florida malls.

And after what Jazz did regarding our imprints, the pack was indebted to him. Yep, Jazz and his powers to manipulate emotions were pivotal in getting us rid of the silly imprints. Doc Cullen explained to us that the imprint caused biochemical changes in the cells of the hypothalamus, the part of the brain that regulates primal drives and emotions. Since Jazz had this weird power to meddle with our emotions, he did his magical voodoo vamp shit and set us free.

Quil visited Claire once a year on her birthday, and he was seeing a girl from the Makah Rez. Jared was genuinely in love with Kim, so it didn't make any difference to him. And Sam… Sam wanted to go back with Leah, but the feisty woman rejected his advances.

At a pinging sound, I glanced down at Seth. He was sitting Indian style on the rug, wiggling the wireless mouse to scroll up and down the browser window on my laptop.

"Do you remember when Bella called us?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Yep, man. She was blubbering like a fool; she was scared of a vamp down there and wanted Edward to go and protect her."

"Which he couldn't do because of her restraining order." I snickered. "Guess that's when she called Alice."

Seth closed the browser window and called up the tiny square with the clock. Glancing at it, I let out a sigh when I realized today was my birthday.

"What are you doing later?" Seth arched his eyebrow at me.

"I have nothing special planned, Seth." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Edward texted me. He's still hunting in Alaska; said he'd be back in two days."

"That sucks, Jake." Seth stood up and placed the wireless mouse on my lap. "Say, I got two tickets for the Bruins game today at Pauley Pavilion."

"Jeez, man; you're tempting me." I shot him a smile and thrust my chin at the laptop. "Love basketball, but I gotta finish the homework."

"So let your nerdy boyfriend help you when he comes back."

"It's not that easy," I stood up, my knees creaking after the long stretch I spent studying. "When Edward helps me, we tend to get distracted."

"I remember." Seth leered.

Ducked my head so the kid wouldn't see me blushing. Truth to tell, the time Edward helped me with thermodynamics we ended up making out on the sofa and Seth got an eyeful when he came home. Guessed it was all the talk about heat transfer!

"C'mon man, I don't wanna go alone!" Seth bit his bottom lip and gave me that puppy-eyed look.

"Fine, fine."

I opened a drawer and grabbed my Bob Seger t-shirt to slip it on.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

I had to admit that sitting courtside and watching the game was pretty entertaining. I loved basketball but couldn't play it because of my shifter strength. I might forget to contain myself and then jump a height of fifteen yards, which would cause a lot of questions. It was hard enough to live in California and away from the pack, but UCLA offered the most promising scholarship and Edward counseled me to take it.

There were two Bruins' mascots cheering the team, a large bear and a smaller one. Both looked very cute in their cheerleader's outfits, and the large one even had a yellow bow on her head.

I lost myself in the game, sneaking now and then an appreciative glance at the cheerleaders just a few feet away from me. I noticed the huge bear had Bella's awkwardness because she kept stumbling on the pretty girls shaking their booties in front of me and disrupting their cheers.

Finally, the cheerleaders had enough and stomped towards the other side of the court, not without glaring at the bear.

Gotta admit that the antics of the mascots and cheerleaders were almost as entertaining as the game itself. Time passed so quickly, I forgot about my lonely birthday and the stress of the exams.

"Thanks, Seth." I turned to him and shot him a grin. "I've had a great time here."

Seth smiled and fished out a disposable camera from his pocket, cocking his head at the bears. "Jake, lemme take your pic with the bears."

"Why?"

"Quil and Embry have been nagging me for months for a pic." Seth smiled wryly. "It seems I'm not the only member of the Jacob fan club."

"Just don't let Edward know." I stood up and stretched my arms, gazing down at him. "He's very jealous and possessive."

"Gonna get a restraining order too?" Seth grinned wickedly as he motioned for me to go to the bears.

"Nope, in fact I kind of like it."

I stepped towards the mascots and wrapped my arms around the waists of the bears, flashing a smile for the camera. Seth took several photos and then pocketed it.

Glancing at the bears, I shrugged. "Thanks, ladies. You look awesome in your skirts."

The smaller bear bowed at me and stepped away, while the large one let out a deep growl. I had to shake my head at that; obviously the cheerleader took her role very seriously.

"Gotta go, girl," I said while I tried to extricate myself from her furry embrace. It felt strange to have all that fur rubbing against me, though. So this was what Edward felt when he hugged my wolf.

I stepped forward but the tenacious bear kept her arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry, but bears are not my type." I grinned at her.

I was answered with an ominous growl.

I scowled at the bear and pulled my arm, using my werewolf strength to yank myself free. It was to no avail, her arms were as unforgiving and tough as a band of steel wrapped around my chest.

I started to panic then, realizing this was no ordinary mortal. Heck, even a shifter like me would have given in by now – so the mysterious bear could not be Leah.

With a sinking feeling in my gut, I shuddered when I thought about the other, deadly possibilities: a newborn or a vampire from a nearby coven would not have the wits to dress up as a bear. It was the Volturi then. Guessed Bella sent them a letter seeking an injunction or something against Edward, and the Italian leeches decided to intervene.

I mentally said goodbye to my soulmate and prepared to meet my fate. I turned toward my captor, my shoulders drooping. "Ok, do what you will. Just be aware that if I phase in front of the crowd both our secrets will be found."

The bear grunted approvingly.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Just… just let Edward go, ok? He's done nothing wrong except get tangled with Bella and then me. It's not his fault at all."

The bear hugged me tightly and lifted me off the ground. My feet dangling, I cursed the fact that the bear obviously wasn't a fan of Edward's. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

But then the bear said, "I love you so much, Jacob."

"What?" I blinked in disbelief, hardly trusting my ears.

That wasn't a girl's voice at all, it was Edward!

The bear nuzzled his head against my shoulder. "I wanted to surprise you for your birthday; Seth and Leah came up with the idea of meeting you here and I dressed in this costume so you wouldn't notice my scent."

"You came!" Wrapping my arms around him, I returned the hug as Edward set me on my feet. I tried to yank on his head but Edward held my hand.

"Jacob, I'm not dressed appropriately for this venue."

I let out a loud laugh and poked his chest. "You don't like wearing skirts, right? It doesn't fit the stuffy image of Edward Cullen."

"Well, it is hardly adequate…"

I reached down my hand and pulled on the skirt which ripped apart in a few seconds.

"There you go, now take off your head!"

"Let me tell you that it took a lot of effort so the cheerleader would lend me her outfit," Edward grumbled as he yanked off his bear head. "She was afraid I would ruin it. I'll have to buy her another."

I grinned like a fool at the sight of his tousled locks which glimmered like burnished bronze by the harsh artificial light of the Pavilion. Leaning forward, my thumb traced a path down his striking golden eyes and the smooth plane of his cheeks, ending in his perfect lips.

Edward leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against mine, holding me tight as he breathed in my scent. "I'm home at last. I couldn't stay away from you a day longer. I know you've been working yourself too hard and I knew this was the kind of gesture you appreciate."

"I certainly do." His smooth skin against mine, his heft pressing against me, the cold body that soothed my fire, the presence of all that was Edward – it was heaven.

I flashed him a grin, my fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. _Kiss me, now._

His lips were cold against me, belying the fire in his soul which called to mine. I nibbled on those pouty lips and he opened his mouth, our tongues seeking each other clumsily, with a hunger that could not be quenched.

I would never have enough of Edward. I dimly heard the wolf-whistles and catcalls through the pounding in my ears, and I marveled at the fact that Edward Cullen had come so far. He had always been too prim and proper with Bella, but when he was with me a buoyant side of him was revealed: the caring man that dressed up as a bear cheerleader just to surprise me.

I had set him free, in return he gave me his soul.

Edward broke the kiss, his cold fingers splayed against my cheek as he gazed deep into my eyes. "Just don't think like that, Jacob."

"Huh?"

"If I should ever lose you, I would not be able to go on." He cupped my chin and tilted it up so I could stare right at the golden eyes which promised eternity. "Your soul, your body and your smile – that's what forever means."

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p> 


End file.
